


Attento a ciò che vuoi!

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Charles pur di ottenere qualcosa da Sebastian sfiderà dei limiti di cui poi se ne pentirà...o no?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Attento a ciò che vuoi!

**Author's Note:**

> Non riesco a non aver voglia di scrivere quindi continuo a riempire di storie il fandom tra brocedes, seb e charles o seb e mark *_* li amo! Bhe che dire, buona lettura a chi vorrà farlo <3

Ormai l'anno stava volgendo al termine con solo quattro gare da disputare, avrebbero avuto modo di riposarsi e stare un po' tranquilli, almeno si sperava. Non succedeva molto spesso ma stavolta si erano ritrovati nello stesso hotel, sia il suo team che quello di Seb e la cosa gli andava bene anche perché da un po' le cose fra loro sembravano essersi aggiustate, per fortuna. Si stava annoiando appena arrivato in camera e non potevano nemmeno uscire quindi decide di andare a bussare alla porta di Sebastian vedendolo aprire la porta un po' confuso ma facendo poi un sorriso e facendolo entrare.

"Che cosa succede Charles? Hai qualche problema?"

"No, nessuno, almeno non all'orizzonte" ride appena e si siede appena sul divanetto. "Se non hai nulla da fare non posso stare un po' qui?"

"Stavo solo vedendo un po' la pista e poi, penso, che avrei letto."

"Lo so che non ami molt-"

"Nessun problema" se era venuto qui magari aveva qualcosa di cui voleva, sicuramente, parlargli.

"Sai che tra poco non mi avrai attorno per un bel po'?" Sente una risata che gli fa appena storcere il naso, lui era serio quindi non capiva perché il ragazzo stesse reagendo così.

"Non è che restiamo a casa per chi sa quanto tempo sai? Insomma per caso dimentichi i test invernali?"

"Bhe non è che sia proprio così poco quello che passiamo lontano dalla macchina."

"Per chi come me ha famiglia, invece, sai non è molto tempo."

"Anche io ho degli affetti che cosa centra questo?"

"Cherles, non credo che parliamo la stessa lingua, o semplicemente non la pensiamo allo stesso modo." Alza un sopracciglio, adesso doveva ammettere che si stava seccando. Ok lo sapeva che Charles era ancora un ragazzino e che avevano modi diversi di vedere la cosa ma non capiva perché adesso sembrasse così infantile.

"Si va bene ho capito"si alza e si avvia verso la porta scuotendo appena la testa.

"Ma che cosa ti prende Charles?" Lo blocca tenendolo per un polso vedendolo appena cercare di liberarsi e per questo stringe maggiormente la presa. "Perché sei venuto qui è successo qualcosa?"

"No nulla ok? Volevo solo ingannare il tempo perché non avevo altro da fare, ma adesso penso che sia meglio che vado in camera mia."

"Ti stai comportando come u-"

"Non osare nemmeno dirlo ok? Sono stanco di sentire quanto mi riteniate bambino, maledizione."

"Nessuno ti pensa tale se non fai cose che possono sembrarlo, e poi hai solo ventidue anni non penso che sia veramente il caso di essere così..." Scuote la testa, nemmeno lui sapeva che cosa voleva dire quando all'improvviso sbarra gli occhi "cosa?"

"Fai l'amore con me Seb..."

"Charles, io non capisco oggi che cosa ti prenda, ma non voglio nemmeno discutere di questo." Lo scosta appena e apre la porta "esci e torna in camera tua, mi sa che hai bisogno di un po' di tempo."

"Guarda che è solo pe-"

"L'amore è molto diverso dal sesso, e in ogni caso ne io ne te siamo liberi." Lo guarda seriamente "io sono innamorato della mia famiglia, lo sai non è vero? Penso che sia la cosa che di me ho più chiarito al mondo."

"Si ok" sposta lateralmente Sebastian per poter uscire e va in camera sua. Che scemo, aveva pensato che magari, per queste ultime gare, avrebbe potuto sentirlo un po' più vicino, aveva pensato che anche lui si sentisse così bene da quando avevano iniziato a capirsi un po' in più.

Era scesa la sera e lui non era nemmeno andato a cena con la squadra, non ne aveva molta voglia onestamente e, soprattutto, non voleva vedere Sebastian, ma questo sembrava talmente evidente che nemmeno ci prestava veramente attenzione. Stava controllando qualcosa al cellulare quando sente bussare alla porta e si alza per aprire sospirando appena "che cosa vuoi? Ho già detto alla squadra che non venivo." Stava per richiudere la porta quando nota che con un piede la tiene aperta e la forza per entrare.

"Charles, non so se hai capito che la cena è finita a quest'ora."

"Non sto a guardare l'ora Seb, ma sono stanco, non è che ti andrebbe di andare in camera tua?"

"Prima ti ho portato questo" glielo porge" domani non siamo in macchina e quindi pensavo che non potesse farti male un po' di gelato, per compensare la cena mancata."

"Fa freddo e non mi va" alza le spalle "grazie del pensiero, ma no."

"Dai andiamo non far-"

"Avanti, di ancora il bambino."

"Non voglio dire questo e lo sai perfettamente "lo appoggia su un tavolino "mangia almeno questo."

"Non ho fame, per nulla Sebastian."

"Ancora per il nostro discorso di prima?"

"Non voglio nemmeno tirarlo fuori quel discorso." Eppure lui non si arrendeva di certo, non sapeva che cosa gli stava succedendo ma ad averlo vicino si sentiva sempre così stranamente eccitato. "Se vuoi che io mangi il gelato allora ne dovrai prendere un po' anche tu." Deglutisce prendendo una pillola di viagra riducendola quasi in polvere e mischiandola bene in modo che non la vedesse e si avvicina nervoso senza dargli il cucchiaio. "Hai paura di me Seb?"

"Ma per favore" si fa imboccare sentendo che il gelato gli arriva quasi alla gola. "Ma sei impazzito? Non penso che ti farei mai imboccare nessuno." Si massaggia la gola e lo vede un po' titubante e in apprensione "che succede Charles? Va tutto bene?"

"S -si, certamente Seb" si morde il labbro e poi prende lentamente del gelato iniziando a mangiarlo. "E' davvero molto buono..."

"Mi fa piacere" annuisce appena "io adesso vado in camera, finisci il gelato e riposa ok?"

"Domani non siamo in pista lo sai" sussurra appena e lo guarda.

"Lo so ma non vuol dire che non devi dormire" ride appena e si avvia andando in camera sua.

'Ok, all'incirca mezz'ora dicevano no?' Si mette a letto con il cuore che pulsa a mille sentendosi così maledettamente sbagliato. Dopo più di trenta minuti non sente ancora nulla e pensa che, probabilmente, non aveva fatto effetto e tanto valeva mettersi a letto. Proprio in quel momento sente un bussare precipitoso alla porta e va ad aprire sentendo una spinta che gli fa quasi male alla spalla "Seb ma sei impaz-"

"Che cosa c'era nel gelato?"

"Se non lo sai tu scusa! Tu mi hai por-" si sente afferrare per le braccia sentendo quasi un brivido di paura correre lungo la sua schiena. 

"Charles... Non voglio ripetermi."

"Seb io... Scusami, non volevo, non so cosa mi sia saltato in mente." Lo vede annuire rafforzando la presa sulle sue braccia.

"Viagra vero?"

"Si" lo sussurra con una voce così flebile che non sa nemmeno se lo ha veramente sentito.

"HAI IDEA DI QUELLO CHE PUO' COMPORTARE?"

"Non urlare Seb" si libera e sbatte appena la porta "io ho controllato e, eccetto un fortissimo eccitante, non dovrebbe avere nessun problema secondario."

"Ma che ti ha detto il cervello?" Era nervoso e sentiva i muscoli guizzare al minimo movimento per non parlare della sensibilità estrema che avvertiva nel suo cazzo, aveva provato a masturbarsi prendendo la cosa come una reazione normale a qualche sogno fatto che non ricordava ma il tutto non era scemato e, anzi, si sentiva ancora più voglioso di prima.

"Mi dispiace, non so che cos-"

"Non temere, so io come rimediare." Fa girare la chiave nella serratura e lo spinge a sedersi sul letto mentre si slaccia i pantaloni. "Volevi scopare giusto? Bene, lascia che adesso ti dia il modo di farlo" lo spinge a stendersi mentre lo priva velocemente dei suoi vestiti facendo lo stesso con il resto dei suoi. "Conosci la posizione del sessantanove? La attueremo mentre ti preparerò per una bellissima nottata, di cui ti pentirai, mentre tu darai soddisfazione a me, chiaro?"

"Penso che se non lo fosse tu mi faresti capire immediatamente." Si sentiva eccitato, era quello che voleva ma adesso si stava chiedendo se era così che desiderava davvero le cose. La sua mente si offusca nel momento che sente le labbra dell'altro contro le proprie mugolando di piacere come se avesse appena assaggiato la cosa più buona al mondo. "Seb..." Si sente spingere giù e lo vede voltarsi sapendo quello che voleva ottenere senza nessun stupido preliminare. Lo prende immediatamente in bocca sentendolo poi mentre si spinge sempre più profondamente non lasciandogli quasi prendere fiato, aveva un sapore ottimo e amava sentire quei gemiti quasi animaleschi dati dal bisogno estremo di compiacere il suo corpo. Mentre si perde nel giocare con la lingua sulla sua lunghezza mugola appena come può con la bocca occupata sentendo la lingua di Sebastian premere contro la sua entrata ignorando la dolorosa erezione che aveva fra le gambe. Lo voleva ed era evidente. Dopo le prime attenzioni, decisamente dolorose, comincia a non avvertire più nulla che non sia piacevole intorno al suo ano eccetto quel fastidioso bruciore che persiste per essere stato costretto ad abituarsi all'intrusione delle dita. Aveva sentito il sapore di Sebastian schizzargli dritto in gola e quasi soffocarlo mentre si spostava da lui lasciandolo tossire e cercare di riprendere fiato. Quello che vide lo fece gemere quasi dolorosamente per lo spasmo avuto al proprio sesso. Seb era ancora eccitato da paura e così duro mentre strusciava l'erezione contro la sua facendolo gemere di piacere e aspettative, aspettative che furono ben ripagate quando lo sentì entrare in lui. Si inarcò fino a toccare il ventre di lui tirandolo il più possibile a se mentre si abituava a quell'intrusione che sembrava volergli quasi rubare il respiro. "Seb, che cosa stai facendo?" Lo vede legare una specie di elastico intorno al suo glande.

"Quello non ti permetterà di venire" ansima bloccandogli poi i polsi. "Vediamo un po' quanto ti diverti a desiderare l'appagamento ma a non riceverlo mai. "Lo bacia con forza mentre inizia a spingersi in lui e facendo di tutto per far frizionare il ventre contro il sesso del compagno. "Allora, la cosa ti piace ancora?"

"Mi dispiace per te ma... Mmh, si, mi piace." Si ritrova a stringere i pugni che erano ancora bloccati contro il letto dal compagno fino a che non lo sente venire la prima volta in lui desiderando lo stesso ma vedendo che si sentiva sempre sul limite ma senza mai riuscirlo a raggiungere. Dopo più di un ora non ne poteva più e cominciava a pensare che non era stata una buona idea. "Seb, ti prego... Seb, basta. "Passa le mani ormai libere sul suo corpo sentendolo così sudato e accaldato "non ce la faccio più, sto impazzendo, ti prego lasciami venire."

"perché dovrei farti avere quello che non ho ancora io?" Lo guarda passando poi una mano fra i suoi capelli sentendoli completamente bagnati e slegando l'elastico vedendolo sbarrare gli occhi e riversarsi con un grido acuto lasciando il corpo sotto di se preso da spasmi incontrollabili. "E' stato piacevole vero?" lo bacia nuovamente costringendogli ad alzare le mani tenendole legate insieme mentre riprende la ricerca del suo piacere.

"No basta, ti ho detto per favore, non voglio più farlo."

"Nemmeno io volevo tradirla, ma a quanto pare entrambi stasera non abbiamo ottenuto quello che volevamo. Lo sente gridare ad ogni affondo sapendo quanto ormai doveva essere sensibile ma vedendo la sua erezione nuovamente pronta. "Sei insaziabile non è vero Charles?" Lo sente singhiozzare, era consapevole che questo stava divenendo uno stupro ma non gli importava, infondo Charles aveva causato tutto questo e adesso ne pagava le conseguenze. Dopo essere venuti nuovamente entrambi si sistema seduto contro la spalliera vedendo gli occhi di Charles mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. "Non è ancora finita, ma ti lascio dieci minuti." Chiude appena gli occhi, ormai erano passate più di tre ore da quando erano entrati in questo letto, cominciava a sentirsi quasi calmo e la cosa lo stava rassicurando. "Fine del tempo" lo guarda, la sua espressione era così stanca ma decisa. Lo vede spostarsi in modo tale da affondare la testa fra le sue gambe sentendo quella lingua così spudorata assaporare la sua asta e facendolo irrigidire nel desiderare di più. "Voglio di più."

"Lo avrai" prende il sesso di Sebastian fra le labbra iniziando a succhiarlo con forza mentre fa scorrere la mano lungo i suoi genitali e poi sempre più dietro sentendo la sua apertura ma venendo bloccato.

"Non così Charles, non ti ho mai dato il permesso." Lo afferra per i capelli spingendolo in movimenti più veloci sentendo che non bastava più. Lo fa sollevare e lo tira a sedere in braccio entrando in lui che sente gemere quasi in un lamento immaginando quanto ancora fosse sensibile. Inizia a farlo muovere su di se fin da subito sentendolo stringersi quasi disperatamente a lui mentre viene nuovamente nel suo corpo sentendo dopo non molto il sesso rilassarsi. "Cristo si" ansima poggiando la testa contro la testiera del letto e leccandosi le labbra prima di farlo sollevare per uscire da lui e farlo stendere. "Bene... Spero che alla prossima volta che vorrai scopare saprai dove fermarti e ci penserai due volte."

"Io ci ho pensato due volte."

"Allora pensaci tre volte" si alza e si riveste senza dire nulla andando nella propria camera.

Stava facendo colazione, non aveva poi dormito molto, non solo per le ore passate a fare sesso con Sebastian ma principalmente perché non riusciva a dimenticare tutte le sensazioni provate.

"Accidenti, fra te e Sebastian non so chi sembra più addormentato."

"Io dico che è Charles" lo guarda e si siede dinanzi a lui accennando appena ad un sorriso ironico.

"Spiritoso Seb" stava ripensando a quello che gli aveva detto e prende un cucchiaio di quello che aveva dinanzi e lo porge a Sebastian. "Ne vuoi un po'?" Lo guardava con sfida anche se era solo una cosa che capivano loro due. 

"Volentieri" si sporge e prende quello che gli offriva senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, una cosa era certa, non sapeva giocare solo Charles a questo gioco e glielo avrebbe mostrato sicuramente.


End file.
